


Unvicariously

by Eloarei



Category: Trying Human
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Longus play IRL Assassin's Creed on Halloween. Just, y'know, without the murdering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unvicariously

_Tap tap tap tap woosh~_

Longus closed the door behind him and slid the latch. As he shrugged out of his jacket, he looked over at the bed and the concentrating Don who was sitting cross-legged on top of the rumpled covers. 

_Tap. Tap tap tap. ---Shing!~_

He glanced towards the small TV at the sound of an awkward death-gurgle. 

_Clip clip. Fwsh~ Clip clip clip crrrk._

“...Why does this guy scream like an eagle when he jumps off of something?” 

Startled, Don jerked slightly, then smiled up at his disguised reptoid roommate. “I don't think he's actually making the noise. It'd be kinda stupid, considering assassins are supposed to be quiet.” 

“I dunno, running around on rooftops in a white hoodie seems pretty stupid too, if he's trying to be stealthy.” Longus flopped down on the bed behind Don and wrapped an arm around him loosely. “But maybe I just don't get the point of most of these games you play.” 

Hiding his character safely in a cart of hay, Don took a moment to think. “It's sort of vicarious living, I guess.” 

The humanoid rolled over on his back and raised an eyebrow, as if he thought that was pretty ridiculous. “So people sit around and mash buttons because they want to run around ambushing people from rooftops?” 

Don laughed, amused by the imagery of Longus' over-simplified psychology. “Well not everybody is like you. We boring humans can't do that kind of thing without breaking our necks.”

“Unless you're an assassin.” 

“Haha, of course.” The 'boring human' picked up his controller again and leaned back against his roommate's outstretched stomach. His character rolled out of the hay and jogged off down the road towards his next adventure. 

Longus laid there comfortably for a few minutes, enjoying the weight of Don's solid back against his side and watching the conspicuous assassin frolic around the streets of some old city, before he leaned up and elbowed the boy lightly. “Hey, this game is fine and all, but you're not going to sit around and play it all night, are you? Isn't it Halloween tonight?” 

Don glanced over his shoulder, then back at the screen in time to execute a flawless double kill. “Yeah, so?” 

“Aren't you gonna go out or something?” 

“Nah,” he said, sitting up and shrugging. “I'm too old to trick-or-treat, and I wasn't invited to any parties or anything.”

Longus remained quiet while Don continued playing. He was vaguely annoyed that none of Don's school-mates ever really bothered to invite him out; not because he wanted any time to himself, but because he knew the boy deserved way better than that. But an idea was forming in his mind and he thought maybe it would make up a bit for the lack of Halloween parties to attend. He switched off his Trying Human circuit and sat up to lean over Don's shoulders. 

“You know, I've always liked Halloween.” 

Don paused his game and turned his head to look at the reptoid curiously. “Yeah?” 

“Of course,” Longus replied, grinning and showing off his fangs. “It's the one day I can go out without a disguise.” 

They smiled at each other in understanding, before Longus decided to leave the kind smile in favor of a mischievous one. 

“What do you say we go do our own version of trick-or-treating, then come back for a private party later?” He wrapped his tail suggestively around the curve of the boy's thigh. “And I promise I won't let you break your neck.” 

Don laughed unsurely, Longus' confident smirk making him curious. “Heh, okay, sure. Um, just let me save my game first.” 

OoOoO 

_Tap tap tap tap woosh~ Thunk._

“Woah! Oh my god, Izzy, did you see that?! On the roof!” 

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Are you on a sugar-high already?” 

“I'm serious!” Addisson gestured wildly to the rooftop above them. “There was just a boy riding like a dragon or something!” 

Isabelle folded her arms and shifted her hips, making the tail of her mermaid costume sway. “A dragon? Aren't you taking your knight costume just a little too seriously?” 

“No! They jumped right overhead! I saw the dragon's tail, there's no way that was a costume.” 

The mermaid-girl rolled her eyes at the knight as she patted her shoulder and guided her on down the road. “You know, maybe it's time to call it a night. You've got enough candy.” 

“I know what I saw! Oh come on, Isabelle, I swear!” 

“Uh-huh, let's go.”


End file.
